<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Locutor da Rádio. by MINSKIND</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923809">O Locutor da Rádio.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINSKIND/pseuds/MINSKIND'>MINSKIND</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OT12 (EXO)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINSKIND/pseuds/MINSKIND</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"O diretor de um escola sul-coreana acha que o terceiro ano do ensino médio é a época que os alunos precisam lembrar, por isso criou o projeto "locutor da rádio", onde um aluno é escolhido e tem de cumprir milhares de regras para se tornar o locutor mistérioso, tendo como recompensa para quem descobrir sua verdadeira identidade, cinquenta mil won.</p><p>E Kim Jongin vê isso como uma oportunidade de levar sua paixão adolescente no baile de formatura e dançar a bendita valsa com ele. Já Do Kyungsoo vê isso como uma loucura que irá deixa-lo doido.</p><p>Afinal, são dois meses aturando o bonitão da escola e o locutor, as pessoas que ele mais odeia naquela prédio escolar."</p><p>"O locutor da rádio", um grande clichê que deixará todos loucos e curiosos, mas e você? Você consegue descobrir quem é o locutor?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Senhor gostosão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era óbvio afirmar que Kyungsoo era um clichê, mas um clichê muito bonito ㅡ humildes palavras do próprio Kyungsoo. ㅡ, ele era baixo e usava os famosos óculo fundos de garrafa, além do uniforme colegial extremamente arrumado. Era de poucos amigos e gostava disso. Ele passou todos os seus anos do colegial muito bem, sem encrencas e notas muito boas, menos em educação física, ser um baixinho preguiçoso não era de grande ajuda no quesito "esportes", mas apesar de tudo Kyungsoo gostava disso.</p><p>Mas havia algo que Kyungsoo detestava, detestava não, ele odiava, e não era algo, era alguém, e esse alguém era Kim Jongin, o representante da turma. É por incrível que pareça tornar-se uma posição para os populares e não para os "nerds". </p><p>Para ser sincero, Kyungsoo nunca havia falado com Jongin. Mas o fato do bailarino sempre mostrar aquele sorriso idiota, sempre provocar Kyungsoo o dando empurrões, singelos, porém empurrões, o irritava. KyungSoo odiava o fato de Jongin ser o "Senhor gostosão" da escola.</p><p>ㅡ Kyungsoo! Sai desse banheiro ㅡ Uma voz feminina disse apressada.</p><p>Não que fosse o fazer ir mais rápido. Afinal, quem leva a sério uma garota de dezesseis anos que passa os dias pensando em que cor de esmalte ficaria melhor com o vestido novo dela. Corrigindo, com O vestido azul celeste que ela comprou na promoção? Isso mesmo, ninguém.</p><p> ㅡ Que Saco! Mãe, o Kyungsoo não quer sair do banheiro.</p><p>Mais um grito fino foi ouvido e Kyungsoo saiu do banheiro. O garoto com a pele extremamente branca tinha seus cabelos em um tom negro lindo. Era um contraste que o deixava muito mais jovem do que realmente era, ele ainda mantinha a aparência dos seus quinze anos mesmo beirando os seus vinte. O que nem era tão bom assim já que ele também mantinha a mesma altura.</p><p>ㅡ Você Deveria ser menos escandalosa, Yerim. ㅡ Comentou a mãe dos dois adolescentes indo em direção a cozinha. ㅡ Você está lindo filho</p><p>ㅡ É claro que estou, eu sou seu filho, afinal. </p><p> Puxar o saco da mãe logo de manhã era, quase, um dever de Kyungsoo. Isso desde que ele viu ela chorar horrores uma noite de sábado em pleno inverno de como suas rugas pareciam cada vez mais incômodas no rosto. Segundo ela tirando beleza total de seu rosto.</p><p>ㅡ Gentileza sua trazer isso à tona ㅡ A mais velha disse colocar as mãos no rosto ㅡ, mas eu sou realmente bonita não é?</p><p>ㅡ Sim mamãe você é. ㅡ a garota, agora, loira, disse se sentando. ㅡ Qual é! O pedaço de bolo do Kyungsoo é maior que o meu. Favoritismo às seis e meia da manhã, sério?</p><p>ㅡ Coma os dois. Eu não estou com fome de qualquer forma </p><p> O garoto se prepara e deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe, uma despedida rápida e singela, mas ainda sim carinhosa.</p><p>ㅡ Tchau mãe. </p><p>ㅡ Tchau meu filho. Tem certeza que não quer comer nada antes de sair? </p><p>ㅡ Tenho sim mãe. Seungsoo já está de pé?</p><p>Em um ato costumeiro, o jovem olhou em direção a escada, esperando ver uma figura baixinha e com um sorriso sapeca, aparecer descendo os degraus de dois em dois. O que não aconteceu. </p><p>ㅡ Ele está meio doente. Acho melhor deixar ele na cama, mas mesmo assim. Vá e se despeça dele. ㅡ A mulher pediu um sorriso meigo.</p><p>Kyungsoo elogiava a mãe com razão, sua mãe era mesmo linda. Os olhos tão grandes quanto o de Do, era a única coisa que ele havia puxado da mais velha. Os grandes olhos castanhos. </p><p>A altura deveria ser adicionada a uma lista, mas sua mãe negava esse fato de pé junto e dedos cruzados. Kyungsoo que não havia adquirido uma altura razoavelmente interessante. Falta de comer leguminosas e verduras.</p><p>ㅡ Está bem. Tchau Yerim, sei que prefere ir de carro com suas amigas. </p><p>Foi a última coisa que o Do disse antes de subir como escadas e ir até o quarto do irmão. Esse que tinha uma pequena fascinação por planetas, estrelas e qualquer outra coisa que envolve o espaço. Era fofo de certa forma.</p><p>ㅡ Bom dia, Pequeno. Estou indo para a escola, está bem?</p><p>O mais novo só murmurou e sorriu para uma figura baixinha.</p><p>Os dois tinha um ótimo relacionamento, diferente do que era na frente dos outros Kyungsoo não escondia o sorriso e nem mesmo prendia a risada, ele era o Kyungsoo mais alegre, uma versão do garoto que só Seungsoo conhecia. </p><p>[...]</p><p>Do foi direto ao seu armário, deixou os livros dentro do pequeno cubículo de metal e se dirigiu a sala ㅡ Kyungsoo planejava esperar Minseok na sala de aula, Minseok sempre chegava um pouco mais tarde, ele não morava longe mas, o mesmo dizia que ele vinha caminhando tão devagar que acabava chegando mais tarde. Estava tranquilo, era outro dia de aula comum, até a voz robotizada soou pelos corredores.</p><p>ㅡ BOM DIA ALUNOS! Você está bem? Uma bela segunda-feira para o nosso pequenino Kyungsoo. Não é? Ok é apenas uma brincadeira não me amaldiçoe ㅡ Um covarde completo, enchia a voz de efeitos, somente assim tinha coragem de zoar de todos os alunos criança escola ㅡ Poxa Junmyeon essa calça não tá muito apertada? Sua bunda está pedindo socorro. </p><p>Kyungsoo pode ver Junmyeon cair na risada junto com JongDae. Ah sério? Eles achavam essa merda toda humana? Kyungsoo consegue mesmo mesmo enquanto ajeitava os óculos no rosto. Nada poderia estragar mais o dia de Kyungsoo. Ele estava certo até ver aquele sorriso, o sorriso convencido de Kim Jongin.</p><p>ㅡ Bom dia baixinho. ㅡ O garoto alto de cabelos castanhos claros disse ao ver a figura pequena de Do passar por ele. ㅡ Não vai me responder? </p><p>ㅡ Vai à merda. ㅡ Kyungsoo retrucou com um sorriso falso, Jongin colocou a mão no peito </p><p>ㅡ Ele está irritado esta manhã. Não vou mais te irritar realeza. ㅡ O garoto de pele morena, podia se dizer que era quase dourada, algo natural do rapaz, comentou fazendo uma pequena reverência.</p><p>ㅡ Deixe o garoto em paz Jongin! Ele é tão bonitinho, deve ficar muito magoado com tudo isso. ㅡ Sehun se manifestou deixando uma gargalhada de escapar entre os lábios </p><p>ㅡ Sehun não enche. Vocês não tem nada melhor para fazer não? ㅡ Kyungsoo perguntou, quase cuspiu as palavras.</p><p>ㅡ Irritar você é muito bom Corujinha, é melhor que qualquer coisa. ㅡ A voz de Jongin era sem dúvidas a mais irritante que Do já ouvira.</p><p>Kyungsoo se afastou com um único pensamento.</p><p>"Eu odeio esse garoto e se eu pudesse daria na cara de Kim Jongin"</p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Como sempre Minseok chegará alguns minutos depois da manifestação idiota do locutor, Kyungsoo ignorava isso até que bem, agora o ritual matinal de reclamações a Jongin era certo. Minseok achava que tudo aquilo não passava de tensão sexual, uma opinião obscena e fútil na visão de Do. </p><p>ㅡ Cara isso enjoa sabia? Poxa você fala dele mais do que fala do Conan, e olha que você fala muito dele. ㅡ A voz indignada de Minseok chegava a ser fofa, desesperado mas fofa.</p><p>ㅡ Conan Gray é icônico, tá legal? Ele é insuportável Minseok, se eu pudesse socava aquele maxilar perfeito dele até quebrar. ㅡ Kyungsoo era agressivo, muito mesmo, mas era tão medroso quanto, falava e não tomar como uma criança irritada.</p><p>ㅡ Até para ameaçar ele você o elogia, Kyungsoo você é muito gay por ele, só confesse. ㅡ Fútil, mais palavras fúteis era assim que Do pensava. Minseok era péssimo. ㅡ Sei lá, chama ele de canto e solta uma cantada barata.</p><p>ㅡ Minseok isso não vai rolar, não mesmo. ㅡ Kyungsoo tinha certeza disso, nada o irritava mais que Jongin, e olha que ele tinha uma irmã mais nova mimada.</p><p>ㅡ Tudo bem, não importa. E o locutor, falou o que hoje te encheu muito? ㅡ Kim tocará em um assunto quase pior que Jongin. Ó locutor.</p><p>ㅡ Nada de mais. Só fez uma brincadeira com o Junmyeon e as calças skinny extremamente justas dele.</p><p>ㅡ São belas coxas, temos que confessar. ㅡ Kyungsoo concordou sorrindo, Junmyeon tinha uma razão para usar calças tão apertadas. ㅡ E suas desconfianças? Eu já tenho alguém em mente.</p><p>ㅡ Sério? Quem? ㅡ Kyungsoo não pensava tanto em quem poderia ser, mas mesmo assim ele já odiava o ser humano por trás dos alto falantes </p><p>ㅡ Jongdae, tenho certas provas contra ele. Minseok achava que tudo era culpa de Jongdae, talvez ele não tenha superado a paixãozinha que mantinha sobre o garoto from a sétima série.</p><p>ㅡ Não acho que seja ele, além do mais ele está no corredor sempre que há anúncio pelos alto falantes, não tem como ser ele.</p><p>ㅡ Você já proposta que tudo que sai dali podem ser gravações? Assim não traria problemas para o verdadeiro locutor? </p><p>ㅡ Desencana Minseok, o diretor é o único que sabe quem é o locutor, temos que superar isso. ㅡ Kyungsoo dizia como se ele não fosse tão cismado quanto Minseok, era engraçado o caos que uma simples voz causava em dezenas de alunos. </p><p>ㅡ Deveríamos ir para a aula, antes que o sinal toque e passemos a vergonha de entrar depois de todo o mundo. ㅡ Trauma de infância, Minseok tinha muitos, muitos mesmo.</p><p>ㅡ Matemática agora né? Um ótimo jeito de começar a semana ㅡ Pode parecer ironia, mas não era. Kyungsoo sempre fora apaixonado por matemática, uma criança prodígio na visão da mãe dele. </p><p>ㅡ Para você, eu aguento sociologia mas não suporto matemática. ㅡ Uma dupla de nerds que discutiam sobre qual matéria era mais chata e entediante tudo normal se não fosse pelo olhar travesso de um ser atrás deles.</p><p>[...]</p><p>O som estridente dando anúncio ao fim da aula foi abençoado por alunos de alunos, inclusive de Kyungsoo, aula teórica de educação até vai, agora um bando de adolescentes suados já é demais. Para falar a verdade tudo que envolvia muita gente junta era uma ideia insuportável para do.</p><p>Minseok como um bom melhor amigo sempre sabia como animar Kyungsoo, e lá foram os dois juntinhos à sorveteria. Sorvete resolvia a maioria das coisas, pelo menos era assim que Do achava. </p><p>Mas sempre que o bom samaritano quer paz o diabo vem o tentar um cometer um pecado. Era Kyungsoo o bom samaritano tomando seu sorvete de menta com chocolate, era Jongin o próprio satanás por ter decidido tomar sorvete na mesma sorveteria. O pecado? A morte que Kyungsoo planeja from a quarta série, o assassinato frio and cruel de Kim Jongin.</p><p>O ódio adquirido a tanto tempo tinha um motivo, é claro que tinha, mas nem Minseok sabia qual era. Kyungsoo apenas continuava a odiar imensamente Jongin.</p><p>ㅡ Isso só pode ser brincadeira, meu sorvete tá até menos gostoso depois disso ㅡ Expressou ao ver Jongdae na mesinha logo ao lado da qual ele e Kyungsoo estavam. </p><p>Tomou preguiçosamente mais um pouco do sorvete de chiclete antes de voltar a falar.</p><p> ㅡ Ah não, retiro o que eu disse isso é bom de qualquer jeito. </p><p>ㅡ Vamos tomar isso no caminho, levante devagar e naturalmente só para não chamar atenção. ㅡ Kyungsoo aconselhou brevemente, não adiantou, Minseok surgem tão bruscamente que deixou uma cadeira. </p><p>O adolescente adolescente o rubor nas bochechas de Kyungsoo, só não sabia se era de raiva ou vergonha. Talvez seja os dois. </p><p>A risada gostosa que Minseok deu foi acompanhada por outra risadinha fraca e baixa, faça correção de quem era e se segurou para não quebrar nariz nenhum. A única dúvida que ficou foi se Kyungsoo realmente alcançaria o nariz de Jongin.</p><p>ㅡ Caraca que susto que eu lavei, será que o dono vai brigar comigo? ㅡ Minseok perguntava brincalhão. ㅡ Aí não me olha assim Soo, poxa eu podia ter me machucado.</p><p>ㅡ Podia mais não foi o caso, levanta essa merda. ㅡ Do só ser um avestruz em queria desenho animado para poder enfiar a cabeça no chão e nunca mais tirar.</p><p>Pensando bem ter sua bunda empinada não parecia uma boa alternativa, aquilo o deixaria ainda mais constrangido, Kyungsoo estava condenado a se envergonhar sempre que saísse com Minseok.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Jongin queria muito sabre o porquê de Kyungsoo o odiar tanto, não faz sentido ele nunca nem se falaram além das brincadeiras feitas, o jeito que Kyungsoo o tratava podia ser agressivo mas tudo que Jongin via era um pinguim fofo reclamando. </p><p>Sehun achava que seu amigo não passava de um bobo apaixonado, o que era engraçado já que Jongin tinha tantas pessoas ao seu redor e havia namorado vezes, o término sempre tinha o mesmo motivo.</p><p>Jongin não tirar Kyungsoo da cabeça.</p><p>A ironia da vida era que Kyungsoo também pensava no Jongin, de forma negativa. Bem ainda o envolvia. Jongin havia tentado de diversas formas chamar a atenção do pequeno e tudo que ele conseguiu foi mais e mais ódio. </p><p>ㅡ Por que você não desiste? Você nem tem certeza de que ele é gay mesmo. Você está desperdiçando sua juventude, sabia? ㅡ Sehun disse proclamado preguiçosamente na cama de Jongin olhando para o teto.</p><p>ㅡ Não agora Sehun, não agora que eu penso no melhor jeito de conquistar o Kyungsoo. ㅡ Jongin sorriu, enquanto Sehun já previa que Kim iria se meter em mais uma furada por Do Kyungsoo, ele já estava quase chorando, havia muitas lágrimas de decepção para serem derrubadas.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Sehun ria incrédulo, seu amigo era burro ou só estava fazendo? A cada ideia que Kim tinha mais próximo do delírio total ele chegava. </p><p>ㅡ Jongin isso não vai dar certo. Ele vai descobrir tudo. ㅡ O ar vitorioso de Jongin para poluido pelo pessimismo de Oh Sehun. ㅡ Kyungsoo é muito inteligente.</p><p>ㅡ Kyungsoo é inteligente, só não mais que eu Sehun. ㅡ Jongin sorriu outra vez, passando total confiança em si mesmo. Não importava muito o que Oh pensava sobre isso, Jongdae já aprovou o plano mesmo.</p><p>ㅡ Vai funcionar confia em mim.</p><p>Agora Jongin teria que colocar seu plano em prática, mas precisaria da ajuda de alguém que poderia negar sem nem pensar duas vezes, mas também de alguém que aceitaria e poderia levar isso bem a sério. O que restava era esperar para saber se a resposta era sim, ou não.</p><p> Talvez fosse a melhor chance de Jongin e ele com toda certeza não perder iria. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tudo tem seu preço.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Jongin estava ansioso, ele finalmente conseguirá uma resposta, ele teria ajuda. Kim já havia tentado muitas coisas porém tudo dava errado, agora ele tinha uma grande ajuda, a ajuda de alguém que tem toda a atenção dos alunos não importa o que, ele tinha o locutor da rádio ao seu lado. Uma ajuda que ele deveria agradecer a todos os Deuses por ter conseguido.</p><p>Jongin tinha sorte por ter conseguido isso mas tudo tem seu preço e Kim teria que reembolsar uma grana esperta por apenas algumas palavras e a imagem do locutor ㅡ mesmo que nenhum dos alunos além de Jongin sabia quem realmente era o locutor ㅡ claro que eles estavam arriscando muito com isso, afinal tudo isso era sobre Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kim tinha a popularidade, apoio de muitas pessoas, pais muito tranquilos e notas ótimas, mas tudo que ele queria era um beijo dos lábios bonitinhos em forma de coração e se desse tudo conforme o planejado ele iria conseguir.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Era possível entender o desespero de Kyungsoo, ele tinha em uma mão seu dever de química e na outra um copo de leite e sobre seus ombros uma criança agitada, o que poderia dar errado? Talvez tudo, agora a cozinha dos Do' se resumia e gritos estressados de Kyungsoo e um copo quebrado, dizem que chorar pelo leite derramado não vale a pena mas Kyungsoo tinha certeza que chorar pelo dever de química encharcado de leite valia.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah droga, Seungsoo! Olha o que você fez com o meu dever, mãe eu vou matar o seu filho. ㅡ Seungsoo ria glorioso, tudo por um Kyungsoo irritado. ㅡ Você não disse que ele estava doente? Poxa imagina essa criança saudável.</p>
</div><p><br/>ㅡ Limpe a bagunça que você fizer, seu irmão é uma criança ele deve brincar e bagunçar ㅡ O pequeno Do desceu das costas do irmão e voltou a sentar-se perto da mãe. ㅡ , não é bebê?</p><p>ㅡ Soo Hyung é engraçado mamãe. ㅡ A risada bonitinha de Seungsoo era parecida com a de Kyungsoo, talvez um pouco mais desesperada.</p><p>ㅡ Eu vou subir, pelo visto tenho um dever para refazer. ㅡ era engraçado a forma que Do se irritava com tudo, a maioria das vezes ele se irritava consigo mesmo ao cometer um erro.</p><p>Minseok chegará na residência dos Do alguns minutos depois, ele como um bom fofoqueiro tinha notícias quentinhas envolvendo os alunos e os professores ㅡ Xiumin não tinha limites. ㅡ , o garoto dizia que não era fofoca, aliás todo mundo ficava sabendo, são apenas notícias.</p><p>ㅡ Vamos lá deixa eu ver com qual eu começo ㅡ Minseok disse enquanto pensava sobre as novas "notícias".</p><p>ㅡ Minseok agora não. Eu tô ocupado, Seungsoo estragou meu dever de química. Depois conversamos está bem?</p><p>ㅡ Eu não vou te impedir de fazer o dever, apenas continue. ㅡ Xiumin era péssimo. ㅡ Tem uma quentinha sobre o Jongin, sabe a Krystal? A ex dele, então eles foram vistos tomando sorvete na praça hoje, será que eles voltaram?</p><p>ㅡ Não sei e também não me importo. Era só isso? ㅡ Xiumin negou, era óbvio que tinha mais. ㅡ Diga Minnie, o que há de novo?</p><p>ㅡ A nossa professora de sociologia está grávida e muita gente acha que é do zelador.ㅡ Isso provavelmente era mentira.</p><p>ㅡ Mas ela não é casada? ㅡ Kyungsoo e seu espírito inocente.</p><p>ㅡ Sim, esse é o problema, bobão. ㅡ O jeito que Minseok dizia era como se tudo fosse sobre um programa de televisão. ㅡ Mas então, sabe o Zitao? O do clube de artes marciais? Alguém gravou ele dando uns pegas em outro garoto-</p><p>ㅡ Isso é sobre ele ser gay? ㅡ Kyungsoo cortou a fala de Xiumin, vamos falar sério, o que menos tinha naquela escola eram heteros.</p><p>ㅡ Não, calma. Todo mundo ficou impressionado foi com o beijão, sabe como ele é chinês e tal tem aquele negócio dos pais chineses serem ainda mais rigorosos e ele ter metido a língua na boca do Kris no meio da rua foi <em>chocante</em> ㅡ Kyungsoo riu, Minseok era tão bonitinho e fofo até sua boca abrir e ele começar a falar besteiras.</p><p>ㅡ Minseok, por favor chega. Vamos fazer algo produtivo, que tal assistirmos alguma coisa? ㅡ Kyungsoo estava cheio das fofoquinhas de Xiumin, mas as vezes ele trazia boas informações, uma delas foi quando Minseok descobriu que a sorveteria faria uma promoção e eles chegaram cedo e não ficaram na fila, mas a maioria das vezes não passava de informações chulas.</p><p>ㅡ Vamos terminar Andi Mack? Temos que terminar a segunda temporada. ㅡ Maratonar algumas séries parecia bom o suficiente.</p><p>ㅡ Parece bom, me deixe guardar isso aqui, antes que Seungsoo destrua mais uma vez. ㅡ Kyungsoo foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.  ㅡ É só falar no diabo que ele mostra a cara. ㅡ Ele abriu a porta vendo sua mãe na porta e não o pequeno de cabelos escuros.</p><p>ㅡ Oi garotos desculpa atrapalhar, mas é que tem um colega do Kyungsoo na porta de casa. ㅡ O jovem estranhou isso, ele não tinha tantos amigos e principalmente amigos que ia na casa dele sem avisar.</p><p>ㅡ Eu já volto Seok. ㅡ O garoto dos fios negros desceu as escadas ainda confuso, e abriu a porta ficando ainda mais confuso ㅡ Que diabos? Jongin?</p><p>ㅡ Ah, então, oi? ㅡ Jongin deveria ter vergonha de aparecer daquele jeito na porta de Kyungsoo, a regata cavada e os fios soltos na franja o deixavam ainda mais bonito, e aquilo irritava Do. ㅡ Bem então, posso entrar?</p><p>ㅡ Hm, não? É importante o que você tem para me dizer, porque se não for eu preciso terminar meu dever de química. ㅡ O pinguim fofo voltou a reclamar.</p><p>ㅡ A professora de sociologia me ligou, ela vai ficar um tempo sem ir para a escola. Então eu fui encarregado de entregar deveres de apoio aos alunos que não tem bom desempenho em Sociologia. ㅡ  Kim disse rápido, tinha medo de acabar apanhando de Kyungsoo antes de terminar o que tinha ido fazer lá. ㅡ São algumas cópias, posso entrar agora?</p><p>ㅡ Você tá insinuado que eu não sou bom em sociologia? ㅡ Jongin só entrou, não esperou uma resposta porque sabia que seria um não.</p><p>ㅡ Eu não estou insinuando nada, e com certeza não seria esse tipo de coisa que eu insinuaria, principalmente com você. ㅡ Kyungsoo não entendeu, uma pena. ㅡ Eu tenho os boletins, eu só precisava te entregar os exercícios Kyungsoo, o ano está acabando e você não tem nota o suficiente para passar em sociologia.</p><p>ㅡ Olha eu tenho certeza que tenho sim nota o suficiente para passar de ano Jongin, isso é um engano. ㅡ Kyungsoo tinha seu ego, e ele estava sendo ferido por Kim Jongin.</p><p>ㅡ Filho deixe seu amigo confortável,  vem meu jovem sente. ㅡ O sorriso encantador da mais velha trazia segurança a qualquer um, mas Jongin ainda tinha medo de apanhar. ㅡ Quer beber algo?</p><p>ㅡ Ah não eu já vou embora, então Kyungsooㅡ Jongin não pode terminar uma criança agitada gritando não ajudava na comunicação.</p><p>ㅡ Soo hyung! Soooooo hyung! ㅡ Seungsoo era um doce, sapeca porém um doce. ㅡ Mamãe mandou eu pedir desculpa por ter coisado sua lição. ㅡ A criança ainda tinha dificuldades com as palavras, então ele substituía muitas das palavras com termos esquisitos, vai entender.</p><p>ㅡ Destruído Seungsoo, por você ter destruído meu trabalho. ㅡ Seungsoo riu fraco, agora ele se lembrava da palavra no qual ele deveria ter usado.</p><p>ㅡ Quem é você? Eu nunca te vi antes. ㅡ A criança pequena era curiosa e queria conhecer esse hyung que olhava estranho para Kyungsoo. ㅡ Por que você olha o Soo hyung desse jeito?</p><p>Jongin riu, parece que ele teria que conseguir um novo aliado.</p><p>ㅡ Eu me chamou Kim Jongin, e você como se chama? ㅡ Seungsoo queria saber porque ele olhava seu irmão daquela forma.</p><p>ㅡ Meu nome é Seungsoo, mas você não me respondeu por que olha meu hyung assim! ㅡ a criança sentou no colo de Kyungsoo e cruzou os braços, Kyungsoo riu, Seungsoo fizera a mesma coisa quando Baekhyun fora fazer um trabalho com Do, só que com perguntas diferentes.</p><p>ㅡ Não implique com ele Seungsoo, ele vai cospir fogo em você sabia? ㅡ Kyungsoo brincou levando as mãos a barriguinha de Seungsoo. Jongin nunca tinha visto Kyungsoo sorrindo daquela forma, talvez o irmãozinho sapeca da paixão secreta de Jongin fosse um bom aliado.</p><p>ㅡ Eu não vou fazer, eu <em>realmente </em>não posso fazer isso. ㅡ Kim sorriu, futuramente Seungsoo saberia muito bem porque Jongin olhava daquela maneira seu irmão mais velho. ㅡ Seungsoo você pode comer doces?</p><p>ㅡ Posso! Claro que posso, que criança não pode comer doces? ㅡ Tão delicado quanto o irmão, realmente uma criança adorável.</p><p>ㅡ Ah tudo bem, então olha isso. ㅡ  Jongin colocou as duas mãos atrás das costas e as fechou por completo. ㅡ Se você adivinhar em qual mão a bala está ela será sua certo?</p><p>ㅡ Certo, eu aposto que eu acho a bala. ㅡ Jongin estendeu as mãos colocando-as na frente do garoto ㅡ Está nessa aqui. ㅡ a criança apontou um dos dedos a parte superior da mão esquerda de Jongin.</p><p>ㅡ Tem certeza? Posso abrir? ㅡ Seungsoo adorava a situação já Kyungsoo se sentia estranho, ele queria mandar Jongin embora mas pelo visto teria que aguentar o garoto por mais algum tempo.</p><p>ㅡ Pode hyung! É essa. ㅡ Kim esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir de que forma foi chamado, abriu a mão indicada pelo garotinho revelando uma bala de caramelo. ㅡ Eu disse para você! Aí está a bala, eu ganhei.</p><p>ㅡ Tudo bem, acalme-se. Olha isso aqui ㅡ Jongin abriu a mão direita dessa vez mostrando duas balas de caramelo. ㅡ , eu ainda tenho duas, quem ganhou no final?</p><p>ㅡ Jongin! ㅡ Kyungsoo exclamou sorrindo, mas logo tratou de tirar o sorriso do rosto. ㅡ Você estava trapeceando, não avisou que haviam duas balas em uma das mãos.</p><p>ㅡ Então vamos fazer assim, você fica com uma e eu com a outra ㅡ Jongin disse sugestivo mas Do não pegou a bala, então o garoto levou uma delas a mão de Kyungsoo.  ㅡ agora cada um tem uma, está bom assim Seungsoo?</p><p>ㅡ Eu poderia ficar com as três, mas não seria legal da minha parte. Então tudo bem. ㅡ O garotinho era esperto, assim como o irmão, Kim achou isso adorável e também ficou com medo de que se tivesse que conquistar um dos Do' teria que conquistar Seungsoo primeiro.</p><p>ㅡ Quem é Soo? Você tá demorando. ㅡ Minseok terminou a frase com a sua resposta  sentando no sofá. ㅡ Ah, oi Jongin.</p><p>ㅡ Oi Minseok, bem eu tenho que entregar atividades para outros alunos ㅡ O garoto levantou do sofá e passou as mãos pela regata amassada. ㅡ , então eu já vou.</p><p>ㅡ Eu te levo até a porta. ㅡ Jongin deixou os exercícios na mesinha de centro e se despediu da senhora Do.</p><p>ㅡ Seu irmão é parecido com você Kyungsoo. ㅡ Jongin disse ajeitando os fios da franja que teimavam em cair.</p><p>ㅡ Sou fácil de enganar e posso ser manipulado por doces? ㅡ Kyungsoo perguntou sério mas Jongin ainda riu. ㅡ Por que está rindo idiota?</p><p>ㅡ Não é nada. Espero que Seungsoo não fique tão mal humorado quanto você, ele é uma criança legal.</p><p>Kyungsoo pode ver Jongin sorrir mais um pouco e ir embora, talvez ele tenha dito o nome do tinhoso cedo demais, ele ainda estava com um pé atrás sobre os exercícios mas estava ainda mais intrigado com a fato de que ele passará muito tempo ao lado de Jongin e que ele havia gostado disso.</p><p>Kyungsoo passou muito tempo pensando em Jongin, ele não tinha certeza se era porque ele conseguiu manter uma conversa com ele ou se foi pelo gosto forte da bala de caramelo em sua boca.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Número de telefone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Kyungsoo só se deu o trabalho de ler as atividades extras de sociologia na manhã do dia seguinte e quase engasgou com a maçã que ele havia pego para ser o "café da manhã" dele. Jongin estava louco, ele deve ter trocado os papéis afinal Kyungsoo não entendeu metade dos folha de folha.</p><p>Faça apressou o passo e jurou que quebraria a cara de Kim Jongin se aquilo tudo não passese de uma brincadeira, os óculos escorregavam com mais facilidade o que já estava irrantando o baixinho.</p><p>ㅡ Eu vou matar aquele filha de uma mãe ...</p><p>ㅡ Já passou para o nível que você fala sozinho Kyungsoo? ㅡ A garota dos cabelos cor de caramelo.</p><p>ㅡ ... eu vou espancar aquela carinha fresca dele. ㅡ Kyungsoo contínuo sem se incomodar com o comentário da amiga. ㅡ Ei, Moon, você ainda tem dificuldades em Socioligia?</p><p>ㅡ Ah não, eu melhorei muito, além do mais sociologia nem é uma matéria importante. Principalmente aqui na Coréia ㅡ Kyungsoo sorriu ligeiro, ah ele iria matar Jongin. ㅡ, mas não deixe de estudar Soo.</p><p>ㅡ Claro! Eu até imprimi alguns exercícios de ajuda. Legal né? ㅡ Se estava preste a explodir, mas apenas abriu o armário e surgiu o livro de sociologia.</p><p>ㅡ Isso é bom Soo. Não se cobre muito, ter algumas notas baixas não é o fim do mundo. ㅡ Pobre Moonbyul mal sabia que havia traçado um rascunho de guerra com caneta vermelha e soldadinhos com chifres.</p><p>ㅡ Eu preciso falar com um <em>amigo</em> meu. ㅡ Kyungsoo soltou a fala debochando na parte "amigo". Jongin estava ferrado. ㅡ Te vejo depois.</p><p>ㅡ Tudo bem, até mais Soo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo rodava a escola inteira atrás do garoto com a pele dourada, ele já estava criando planos mortíferos sem saber se aquilo era realmente brincadeira. Nada podia piorar seu dia nem mesmo a voz alta que saia dos autofalantes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Então diabinhos como acordaram hoje? Bem não importa de qualquer forma. ㅡ Mesmo que Kyungsoo não visse o rosto de quem falava ele que essa pessoa sorria. ㅡ Temos novidades não é? Olha não é por nada não mas que beijo hein Taozi? Me deixe experimentar da próxima.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Era difícil entender qual era a graça disso tudo, pelo menos Kyungsoo achava difícil. Até mesmo o garoto com os fios falsamente tingidos de loiro sorriu de canto. Do só não sabia se era de desgosto ou apenas um sorrisinho divertido.</p>
</div><p>ㅡ Tudo bem alunos sem alvoroço. E nosso orelhudo preferido passou de tocha do minecraft para poste de luz. Como você se sente com essa grande conquista Chanyeol?</p><p>O garoto alto no fim dos corredores sorriu brincalhão, Kyungsoo tinha que concordar dessa vez, o garoto era muito alto principalmente para um adolescente. Mas os cabelos platinados combinavam com ele, Chanyeol era bonito, Do sabia disso.</p><p>ㅡ Ai eu prefiro ele de cabelo vermelho e você Soo? ㅡ Kyungsoo se assustou minimamente ao notar Baekhyun ao seu lado. ㅡ Nossa eu sou tão bonito assim? A ponto de você se assustar?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah corta essa Baek. ㅡ Os dois não se falavam com tanta frequência, o que era uma pena pois Kyungsoo adorava uma companhia do garoto de cabelos azuis. ㅡ Faz tempo que não te vejo, ocupado com o clube?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah sim, nós estavamos gravando um curtametragem sobre os alunos e ficou tão incrível Soo! ㅡ Os olhinhos do outro jovem brilhavam só de tocar no assunto. ㅡ E você sabe que o clube audiovisual cuida do rádio também né? E com as transmissões do Locutor se tornando mais frequentes nós, que mudam os locais de uso da cabine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Vocês não deviam ter prioridade sobre a sala? ㅡ Kyungsoo não sabia se perguntava ou não, ele precisava achar Jongin e como aulas iam começar em breve, junto com uma conversa não parecia adequado.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Sim, não <em>devíamos,</em> porém o locutor têm as chaves e com toda essa história do diretor querer que os alunos tenham um ambiente confortável e etc. ㅡ Baekhyun falava rápido e gesticulava muito com as mãos, talvez Minseok devesse invertir em uma amizade ㅡ Nós acabamos por ter que evitar estar na cabine quando o locutor está lá.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Que absurdo! Só fale sobre o pequeno fofoqueiro que ele aparece. ㅡ Por mim esse negócio de locutor e rádio acabava. O clube de culinária está com pouca verba por conta do clube de vocês.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Minseok cale a boca! O clube audiovisual é muito melhor que o seu diazinho de fazer bolo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Fique quieto e vá gravar o nascimento de tartarugas marinhas, câmera men.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Vocês dois são insuportáveis, caramba. ㅡ Faça necessário se um descanso, antes que ficasse louco. ㅡ Eu preciso falar com o Zé mané do Jongin sera que da para ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minseok e Baekhyun estavam quietos de mais e com certeza não era culpa de Kyungsoo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ ... ele está atras de mim, não está? ㅡ A risada baixinha de Jongdae deixou tudo melhor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Sim Kyungsoo, o "Zé mané" está atrás de você. ㅡ O tom zombeteiro da voz de Jongin se fez presente e Kyungsoo se condenou meltamente. ㅡ O que você tem para falar comigo?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Preciso falar sobre ontem, a sós. ㅡ Kyungsoo insistiu e Sehun sorriu de leve.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Tá legal, fiquem aqui eu já volto. ㅡ Jongin disse a Sehun e Jongdae. eles estavam apenas alguns passos a frente mas os outros garotos não podiam ouvir nada só podia ver.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ A tensão sexual entre eles é assustadora. ㅡ Jongdae disse encostando na parede.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Sim! Está tão óbvio que tudo isso se resolveira com um beijo ou outro. ㅡ Minseok interferiu com uma típica cara de desgoto dele.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que? Kyungsoo merece coisa melhor. ㅡ Baekhyun disse cruzando os braços.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Como se o Kyungsoo fosse um Deus. Para mim esses dois só vão ter alguma coisa de Kyungsoo parar de ser lerdo. ㅡ Ofensas gratuitas vindo de Sehun, era a mesma coisa de nada. ㅡ Kyungsoo pode ser muito inteligente, mas é tão lerdo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ E Jongin é um babaca. ㅡ Baekhyun devolveu as ofensas, mesmo que aquilo não fosse sobre eles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Vocês também exalam tensão sexual. Estranho. ㅡ Minseok disse baixinho</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Para mim é só fogo local. ㅡ Jongdae riu e Sehun quase cometeu um crime de ódio no mesmo instante.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Fiquem quietos um pouco. Que saco! ㅡ Oh e seu mal humor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Enquanto isso Kyungsoo quase matou Jongin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Jongin isso é loucura. Eu não entendo metade do que está escrito aqui. Essa matéria não é nossa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Kyungsoo pelo amor de Deus! Você está no último ano essa matéria seria de que ano? Olha vamos fazer assim, eu te passo meu número de telefone e você tira as dúvidas comigo. Tudo bem?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Que mané número. Como posso ter certeza que isso aqui não é só uma brincadeira sua? Hein seu imbecil? ㅡ Kyungsoo já estava procurando algo para tacar na cabeça do outro garoto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ A última folha. ㅡ Jongin disse e suspirou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Na última folha gampreada, tem a assinatura da professora de sociologia. ㅡ O jeito que Jongin falava feito Kyungsoo se sentir estúpido.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah ... é realmente a assinatura dela, como você fez isso? ㅡ Não era tão burro ao ponte de dizer que só aquilo era o suficiente.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ligue para ela e pergunte. Você tem uma caneta fácil? ㅡ O baixinho não questionou só pegou a caneta preta no bolso da calça, enfim levar uma caneta separada foi útil. ㅡ Tudo bem, estende sua mão. ㅡ Kyungsoo fez o que foi pedido e Jongin escreveu algo na palma da mão do outro garoto. ㅡ O primeiro número é o da professora, o que termina com 082.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Tá e o outro? ㅡ Kyungsoo perguntou acompanhando os passos do jovem mais alto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ É o meu número de telefone, salve e me mande uma mensagem para que eu possa salvar o seu também. ㅡ Jongin respondeu calmo, ele queria que seu coração também estava assim, agora ele estava perto dos outros levar uma resposta seca doeria aida mais.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eu disse que não precisava Jongin. ㅡ Todos estranharam aquilo e Kim se sentia estranho agora. ㅡ Não é nem lógico te incomodar com isso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Sou representante de classe, é meu dever fazer isso. ㅡ Jongdae estava um fio de mandar, eles se beijaram logo e acabarem com isso tudo ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah pelo amor de Deus, se beijem logo e acabem com isso tá? Que desagradável. ㅡ ... mas Minseok foi mais rápido.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Vamos logo Jongin, o sino. ㅡ Sehun disse antes que aquilo terminasse em briga. ㅡ E Kyungsoo, você fica bem de camiseta xadrez.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Uh? Obrigado? ㅡ Kyungsoo agradeceu mesmo com medo de ser só piada.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ui ui conquistando corações Do Kyungsoo. ㅡ Minseok adorava brincar com a morte, todos já sabiam disso. ㅡ Tadinho do Chanyeol ele sempre foi zuado pela altura, pobre criança. Mas poste de luz realmente combina com ele.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ É realmente isso não deveria ... ㅡ como Minseok sabia sobre essa piada? ㅡ ... como você sabia sobre a piada Minseok? Você não estava aqui quando o locutor apareceu hoje.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eu estava na coordenação Soo, quanta desconfiança credo. ㅡ Minseok respondeu rápido.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Você parece suspeito hoje, <em>minmin têm</em> algo de errado com você? ㅡ Baek perguntou debochado.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Vai se ferrar câmera man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>E vai começar outra vez ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo podia jurar que nunca mais ficaria perto de Baekhyun e Minseok, não quando eles levam juntos. Eles passaram as aulas e o intervalo falando e falando. Aquilo era um saco. Principalmente agora que Kyungsoo estava ocupado como atividades extras que Jongin dizia mandandas pela professora.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Claro ele ligou para confirmar se era verdade, uma professora comfirmou ... mas nada impedia Kyungsoo de desconfiar não é? Era quase impossível entendre sociologia, pelo menos Kyungsoo achava impossível.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ele mandou mensagens a todos os amigos que tinha ㅡ Faça sempre para uma pessoa de poucos amigos. ㅡ Baekhyun estava "ocupado", e Minseok estava ajudando a tia na sua venda de garagem, Seulgi não respondeu e Moonbyul disse que não podia ajudar, o resto do pessoal também não tinha uma nota boa na matéria ... Havia algo que Kyungsoo tinha se esquecido.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>O número de Jongin na palma de sua mão.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Do olhou para o local e só havia um borrão, Kyungsoo apresentou um sinal do destino para que ele não mandou mensagens ao Príncipe do Inferno, o fato de que se passaram horas desde que uma tinta havia entrado em contato ㅡ sem falar nas toxinas ㅡ com a pele do jovem foi ignorado.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ele tentou ler, havia sim um número de telefone renovado, Kyungsoo só não sabia se era realmente o de Jongin. Mas mesmo assim ele adicionou uma mensagem de texto</p>
  <p> <strong> +82 ***** ****</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ei ... Sou eu Kyungsoo                                                                ✈ <strong>[19:23</strong> ]</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sogra, balas de caramelo e afins.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Jongin chamada uma notificação no aplicativo de mensagem e quase teve um infarto. Assim que abriu o  <em>app ' </em> pode ver o número "desconhecido" brilhando na tela. Sua vontade inicial foi de chorar, mas se recompôs antes de virar animado para Jongdae.</p>
</div><p> <strong>+82 ****** ****</strong></p><p>Ei ... sou eu Kyungsoo.</p><p>Você pode me ajudar com alguns exercícios?                         <strong>✈ [19:23]</strong></p><p>ㅡ Você tá vendo Isso, Jongdae? Você é meu melhor amigo sabe como eu lutei por isso. ㅡ Jongdae sorria de canto. ㅡ Ah cara, eu tenho o número do <em>DO KYUNGSOO ㅡ</em> Jongin disse correto arrancando gargalhadas de Jongdae</p><p><em>ㅡ</em> Eu estou feliz por você ter um avanço. ㅡ Jongin tinha dúvidas se aquilo era sarcasmo. ㅡ Fala que você pode ir lá, e leva alguma coisa.</p><p>ㅡ Ele só pediu ajuda, não seria demais dizer que eu vou lá? ㅡ Kim Jongin e sua mania de se comportar como um idiota.</p><p>ㅡ Jongin não se fassa de sonso, leve algo que impressiona a sogra ㅡ Jongdae riu, Jongin era tão inocente. ㅡ Sabe, Kyungsoo é um garoto lindo, mesmo que bilionário já tenha notado isso, além de ser super inteligente.</p><p>ㅡ Tá me fala algo que eu não sei. ㅡ Jongin estava nervoso, já três três minutos desde que Kyungsoo mandou uma mensagem e ele não havia respondido. ㅡ Vamos lá, me ajude.</p><p>ㅡ Você é só bonitinho Jongin, tem que fazer algumas coisas para que o Soo te note. ㅡ Nem era assim, Jongin além de ser muito talentoso, tinha habilidades de atuação.</p><p>ㅡ <em>Soo </em><em>? </em>Intimidade que ninguém te deu? ㅡ Jongin era um porre.</p><p>ㅡ Eu chamo ele da forma que eu quiser, agora escuta ㅡ Jongdae era tão ignorante quanto Jongin. ㅡ, sei lá, você disse que o irmão dele gostou de você, leva algo para ele ... ah! É ISSO! Chega sem avisar, pega ele de surpresa, vai bem bonitão.</p><p>ㅡ Jongdae isso não é uma boa ideia, ele vai saber que eu me arrumei para ir, vai ser estranho. ㅡ Jongin falava receoso. ㅡ Eu posso ligar para ele, a gente se fala por ligação e tal-</p><p>ㅡ Ah para de ser um <em>cuzão,</em> Jongin! Cara vai lá, pega uma roupa que se dá um sentido que você não se arruma ㅡ Jongdae empurrou Jongin da cama e foi em direção ao guarda roupa. ㅡ, tem que ter algo aqui que sirva.</p><p>ㅡ Balas de caramelo! As balas que eu levei da última vez, são as minhas preferidas, e pelo visto Seungsoo gostou também! ㅡ Jongin sorriu ao lembrar da reação de Kyungsoo ao ver as duas balas na mão direita. ㅡ Kyungsoo também gostou delas, eu acho.</p><p>ㅡ Cara você tá indo na casa da pessoa você gosta e vai levar <em>balas</em> ? ㅡ Jongin se irritou, Jongdae não entendeu o significado sentimental. ㅡ Você é burro?</p><p>ㅡ Você não namora, como pode saber sobre tudo isso? ㅡ Jongdae riu forçado, ah Jongin <em>tão </em><em>inocente </em><em>. ㅡ</em> Eu vou lá, dizer que estava por perto quando vi a mensagem e que eu poderia ajudar.</p><p>ㅡ Clichê, vocês são clichê. ㅡ Jongdae disse sentando novamente na cama. ㅡ Mas se fosse naqueles livros do " <em>O nerd e o popular"</em> , quem estaria apaixonado seria o Kyungsoo e você ia ser um <em>bad boy gostoso</em> e babaca.</p><p>ㅡ Respondendo isso de uma forma educada: <em>Vai </em><em>se fuder ㅡ</em> Jongdae Deveria parar de rir. ㅡ Em primeiro lugar, se o Kyungsoo gostasse de mim eu teria agarrado ele e nunca mais soltado, em segundo lugar o bad boy é sua vó e em terceiro, eu <em>sou</em> gostoso.</p><p>ㅡ Esta bem, não importa. ㅡ Jongdae <em>precisava</em> parar de rir. ㅡ Vai lá garanhão, eu já tô indo embora porque diferente de você eu tenho um encontro.</p><p>ㅡ Com quem? Com o Chupa cabra? ㅡ Jongin tunha sorte de Jongdae não passar de um palhaço que ria de tudo, se não ele não teria um melhor amigo.</p><p>ㅡ Não ... ㅡ Jongdae fez um pausa e sorriu. ㅡ ... te interessa. Por favor não assusta o Soo, vai devagar.</p><p>ㅡ Uma paixão platônica de três anos? Será que para ser mais lento que isso?</p><p>ㅡ Sim, Jongin. Dá para ser mais lento que isso. ㅡ O sorriso nos lábios do Kim mais velho agora não era de alegria. ㅡ Com toda certeza.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lá estava Kyungsoo se arrependendo internamente por ter mandando uma mensagem que foi vista e não respondida. Talvez fosse outro número? Será? Se fosse Do se mataria de vergonha.</p>
</div><p>ㅡ Soo? Ei eu estou falando com você! ㅡ A voz fina da irmã tirou Kyungsoo dos pensamentos. ㅡ Então, foi assim, sabe a Sooyoung? Ela estava ensinando uma coreografia do final do ano né? Aí do nada <b>,</b> apareceu um garoto bonito com um buquê de flores chamando ela ...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>ㅡ Olha isso, realmente não me interessa Yerim. ㅡ e não importava mesmo, Kyungsoo nem sabia quem era Sooyoung.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ ... aí a gente começou a gritar "beija, beija" ㅡ Ela estava muita animada, <em>muito mesmo. ㅡ</em> Só que Soo você não acredita, ele era o namorado da irmã da Sooyoung e ele só estava lá para falar com o Sooyoung unni, sobre o pedido de casamento! Meu Deus eu quase morri de vergonha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Imagina o cara então? Vocês são tão loucas. ㅡ Do riu no final de tudo. ㅡ Deus do céu.</p>
</div><p>Batidas na porta foram ouvidas, não tardou para que se ouvisse os pezinhos de Seungsoo fazerem barulho pela sala, o barulho da água batendo contra o piso da madeira era engraçado. o garotinho acabará de sair da piscina de plástico ainda com as boias nos braços.</p><p>ㅡ Eu abro! Me deixa abrir! ㅡ A voz apressada trouxe risadas, e as pegadas pequenas preocuparam a mãe do garotinho. ㅡ Jongin hyung?</p><p>ㅡ Oi Seungsoo, posso entrar? ㅡ Jongin sorriu bonito ao ver uma criança só de cuequinha molhado. ㅡ Seu irmão está aí?</p><p>ㅡ Soo hyung? Ele está na sala. ㅡ Uma criança continuava parada na frente da porta. ㅡ Soo hyung disse que eu deveria avisar ele se você voltasse aqui. Vou avisar ele, depois você pode entrar-</p><p>ㅡ Seungsoo! Venha entre. ㅡ Kyungsoo teria de rever o conceito de "segredo" quando se trata do seu irmãozinho. ㅡ O que faz aqui Jongin?</p><p>ㅡ Ah eu estava por perto quando me mandou mensagem então vim até aqui ... ㅡ Jongin falava meio fraco, uma vergonha era ainda maior quando Kyungsoo o olhava de cima para baixo.</p><p>ㅡ Tá corta essa, não necessária vir até aqui. ㅡ Kyungsoo interrompeu seco. ㅡ Só uma explicação por mensagem de texto e pronto.</p><p>ㅡ Não seja tão ingrato Soo! ㅡ Yerim e esse costume de se intrômetro onde não é chamada. ㅡ Entre, Jongin.</p><p>Kyungsoo saiu da porta dando passagem a Jongin. Estava se sentindo aliviado por ser o número certo, mas também se sentiu se sentindo aliviado por ter Kim na sua casa pela segunda vez na semana.</p><p>ㅡ Kyungsoo não é muito amigável não é? ㅡ Yerim disse sentando no sofá. ㅡ Não se preocupe não é cisma com você, é assim com todos.</p><p>ㅡ Engraçado que ninguém tocou nesse assunto, estava querendo me explicar a muito tempo, mini cobra? ㅡ a família Do e seus integrantes esquisitos.</p><p>ㅡ Oh, Jongin! Que bom ver você de novo. ㅡ A senhora entrou na sala sorrindo, suas roupas estavam cheias de respingos, Jongin relacionou isso a pequena pessoinha ao seu lado. ㅡ Não note meu estado, estender as roupas é difícil com uma bolinha jogando água para todo lado.</p><p>ㅡ Seungsoo andou aprontando? Uh que pena, eu trouxe algo para ele. Acho que não devo dar presentes a crianças bagunceiras. ㅡ Boa Jongin, conquistando Seungsoo primeiro.</p><p>ㅡ Eu não fui uma criança má! Pergunte ao Soo hyung ㅡ Uma criança retirou os óculos de plástico. ㅡ, diz para o Jongin hyung que eu sou uma boa criança!</p><p>ㅡ Será que eu devo? Suba e se vista, vou secar aqui e depois conversamos sobre isso. ㅡ Kyungsoo respondeu respondendo de leve.</p><p>ㅡ Não há necessidade, Yerim pode secar, suba e resolva seu problema. ㅡ A mãe dos Do 'disse levando o garotinho para cima. ㅡ Ouviu né princesa? Seque essa bagunça.</p><p>ㅡ Nossa que agradável! ㅡ A garota disse sorrindo, enfim a família Do e os privilégios que ela dava ao Kyungsoo. ㅡ Suba majestade, eu irei cuidar de tudo.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><p>ㅡ Vocês são uma família bonita. ㅡ Jongin disse assim que entrou no quarto de Kyungsoo. ㅡ Parece que são felizes.</p><p>ㅡ E somos, na maioria das vezes. ㅡ O baixinho disse indo até a escrivaninha. ㅡ Quando não estamos brigando é claro.</p><p>ㅡ Famílias brigam é normal. ㅡ Jongin sabia muito bem disso. ㅡ Em exercícios quais está a dificuldades?</p><p>ㅡ São alguns ... ㅡ O moreno não terminou uma frase ao sentir Jongin perto de si. ㅡ Será que para manter uma distância?</p><p>ㅡ Ah, desculpe. ㅡ Ele riu nervoso.</p><p>ㅡ Bem agora me explica uma coisa, os três elementos que caracterizam a sociologia, são uma sociedade, o indivíduo e a religião certo? ㅡ Kyungsoo foi direto, já que Jongin estava ali ele iria se aproveitar disso.</p><p>ㅡ Sim, está correto ㅡ Kim respondeu simples. ㅡ, agora sua dúvida</p><p>ㅡ Então porque diabos aqui diz para que eu de um exemplo que envolve os elementos da sociologia? ㅡ Jongin riu, Do era tão parecido com uma criança emburrada, o garoto alto pode ver um mini biquinho nos lábios cheios de Kyungsoo. ㅡ Por que está rindo imbecil?</p><p>ㅡ Calma, isso foi fofo. ㅡ Jongin, não sorria assim, é bonito demais. ㅡ Eu vou te explicar, há três elementos que caracterizam a sociologia, isso você já aprendeu, porém existem elementos essenciais da sociologia, que a distinguem frente às outras ciências sociais. ㅡ Jongin explicou calmamente. ㅡ São cinco, comunidade, autoridade, status, sagrado e alienação, entendeu?</p><p>ㅡ Uhm, agora que você disse eu me lembro de alguma coisa sobre isso. ㅡ Kyungsoo disse envergonhado, sociologia nunca tinha sido seu forte.</p><p>ㅡ Eu acho que sei o motivo para que você não seja bom em sociologia ㅡ Jongin disse colocando os cabelos de volta no lugar. ㅡ, a sociologia não é nada mais que o estudo da sociedade Kyungsoo, da relação que a sociedade tem, e se você não se interessa pelas pessoas que você nunca irá se lembrar de nada.</p><p>ㅡ Isso não está certo! Sociologia é um saco, <em>todo mundo sabe </em><em>disso </em><em>. </em>ㅡ Do realmente não se importava com a sociedade em si, claro ele não jogava lixo na rua pensando nas próximas gerações e também nos alagamentos, ele doava roupas todos os anos, mas nunca aquela pessoa "meu Deus eu preciso fazer mais pela sociedade! " ㅡ E eu sou muito bom em todas as especialidades, menos Socioligia, é uma compensação.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>ㅡ Você acredita nisso? ㅡ Jongin respondeu rindo, e por algum milésimo de segundo ele viu Kyungsoo sorrir também, e ele tinha quase certeza que não foi só impressão. ㅡ Tudo bem, vamos resolver os outros.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tempo depois Jongin e Kyungsoo próximo terminado três folhas, estava de bom tamanho, pelo menos para Do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Tem certeza que não quer fazer mais algumas, terminar pelo menos a metade? ㅡ Jongin insistia, ele realmente não queria ir embora agora.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Sim, já olhei de mais para sua cara hoje. ㅡ Era Kyungsoo um porre. ㅡ Vou te levar até a porta.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Calma, preciso dar algo para o Seungsoo. ㅡ Jongin disse um tanto quanto alto. ㅡ Claro, se vocês não se importarem?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que é? Você não vai tentar matar meu irmão né Jongin? ㅡ Kyungsoo disse zombando, mais uma vez, a única diferença é que Jongin achará o ato deslumbrante quando era feito pelo jovem Do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Lembra das balas que eu trouxe outro dia? ㅡ Jongin levou as mãos aos bolsos. ㅡ Seungsoo favorito gostar delas, então eu trouxe mais dessa vez. ㅡ Kim jogou como balas na escrivaninha, eram muitas, até então o casaco grande não deixava a mostra o volume nos bolsos da calça de Jongin. ㅡ Tipo, <em>muito </em><em>mais </em><em>.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Jongin você é louco? Para que tudo isso ... ㅡ Kyungsoo olhava diretamente para Kim, algo que o baixinho não faz muitas vezes. ㅡ ... ele vai ter uma overdose de açúcar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Não são só para ele, você também parece gostar delas. ㅡ Jongin e essa mania dele de ser um canalha completo. ㅡ Pode ficar com algumas só não deixe seungsoo sabre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que eu não posso saber? É um segredo? ㅡ O garotinho abriu a porta e já começou a falar, fusão um pouco e levou a mão pequena a boca em sinal de surpresa. ㅡ Vocês estão namorando não é?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que? Não é nada disso, Seungsoo! ㅡ Do exclamou indignado enquanto Jongin riu divertido. ㅡ Por que está rindo imbecil?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Se eu pedisse, você deixaria eu namorar seu hyung? ㅡ O jovem disse sorrindo bonito.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Não! Soo hyung é muito novo para namorar. ㅡ Seungsoo disse cruzando os braços.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Então eu vou namorar seu hyung sem a sua permissão ㅡ Kyungsoo deu um tapa no braço da Jongin, onde já se viu? Uma besteira dessa. ㅡ, a partir de agora Soo hyung é só meu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Não é não! ㅡ Seungsoo foi até o irmão mais velho e o abraçou. ㅡ Você só pode dizer que Soo hyung é seu, mas eu posso abraçar e passear com ele, quem parece ter ganhado agora?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Os jovens riram, alguns minutos depois Jongin havia tirado o casaco e Do já não estava de óculos. Haviam papéis de balas por todo o lado e um Seungsoo todo animado para mais algumas horas de brincadeira.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun tinha quase certeza que isso não daria certo, mas tentou da mesma forma, ele chamaria Chanyeol para sair. Pensou por mais minutos antes de mandar a mensagem no <em>Kakaotalk</em> e então adicionou. Algo nada singelo, Baekhyun não queria enrolar para não perder a coragem.</p>
</div><p>Ele ficou chocado com a rapidez que a mensagem foi lida, e ficou ainda mais chocado com a resposta, "vamos marcar algo amanhã". Assim na lata, Baekhyun adorou isso, direto e simples, agora ele teria um encontro com a ex tocha do Minecraft.</p><p>O garoto dos cabelos azuis estava animado então a primeira coisa que foi fazer no dia seguinte quando chegou na escola? ㅡ não, não foi pegar os materiais como qualquer pessoa normal. ㅡ Ele foi procurar por Kyungsoo, o único amigo de Baekhyun que ele podia falar sem parar e não era interrompido, Do era um anjo certo?</p><p>ㅡ Soo você não acredita! Lembra do meu penhasco pelo Chanyeol? Então ㅡ e lá vamos nós mais uma vez. ㅡ, meio que eu chamei ele para sair ontem, ai Soo não me olha assim. Ele <em>ACEITOU,</em> sim, sim.</p><p>ㅡ Uau, você tem um encontro, <em>que novidade. </em>ㅡ Kyungsoo disse zombando, algo que o baixinho constante. ㅡ Mês passado você disse a mesma coisa com o Junmyeon, que ia ser amor e vocês iam morar em uma casa linda na praia.</p><p>ㅡ Aquilo foi diferente Soo! ㅡ Baekhyun insistiu bravo. ㅡ Olha, você devia parar de amaldiçoar meus encontros.</p><p>ㅡ Ok, desculpe. ㅡ Do riu sincero, talvez Baek só fosse um adolescente que curtia a vida, coisa que Kyungsoo não fez. ㅡ É bom que você saia, aproveite sua juventude.</p><p>ㅡ Você também deve Kyung. ㅡ O azulado respondeu animado. ㅡ Você é uma pessoa incrível, deveria conhecer mais gente.</p><p>ㅡ Isso realmente não me interessa, estou bem sozinho. ㅡ Kyungsoo tinha que assumir, talvez ele pensasse em como seria ter mais amigos, sair e ir em festas, mas o sentimento era de curiosidade, ele nunca sentiu falta.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>ㅡ Sozinho o caramba! E eu aqui? ㅡ a voz de Minseok quebrou o silêncio. ㅡ Você nunca vai poder fugir de mim.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? Caiu da cama? ㅡ Minseok riu, negando com a cabeça. ㅡ Bem não importa. Vamos para a sala, hoje vamos começar com matemática-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Kyungsoo! Nossa até que enfim te achei. ㅡ Os fios castanhos dos cabelos de Jongin estavam mais uma vez em sua testa. ㅡ Meu casaco- Ah espera. Oi, Kyungsoo tá tudo bem?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Fala logo, não enrola. ㅡ Tão delicado quanto uma voadora no pescoço.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Então, <em>gentileza em </em><em>pessoa </em><em>,</em> eu deixei meu casaco na sua casa ontem ... ㅡ Jongin parou de falar quando Kyungsoo tirou o casaco da mochila. ㅡ ... entendi. Valeu Kyungsoo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ De nada, e não fale mais bobagens ao Seungsoo. ㅡ Kyungsoo disse baixo. ㅡ Ele jurou de pé juntos para a minha mãe que nós namoravamos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ok, desculpe. Não resisti, ele parece ser ciumento quando se trata de você ... ㅡ Jongin confessou sorridente. ㅡ Foi fofo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Não teve tempo para responder, Jongin simplesmente virou e foi em bora.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Parece que isso vai ficar divertido. ㅡ Minseok disse baixinho, talvez Kyungsoo não tenha ouvido ou ele apenas pode ter ignorado. ㅡ Vamos para a aula!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minseok disse mais alto agora, ele estava animado. Sem anúncio da rádio dessa vez.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Encontro suspeito.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Baekhyun passou o dia pensando em como seria o tal encontro, e estava animado. Chanyeol parecia ser alguém legal e era muito bonito, <em>tipo muito mesmo. </em>Byun encontrou o orelhudo no corredor que só o comprientou com um sorriso. Baekhyun morrer, meu Deus do céu que queria sorriso!</p><p>O garoto de cabelos azuis se condenou mentalmente por não ter agarrado aquelas bochechas e largado um beijão nos lábios rosinhas do parque.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>O dia escolar tinha sido um saco, e quem mais sofreu foi Kyungsoo que os nomes "Chanyeol" e "Jongdae" tantas vezes. Do achava que ele falava de mais sobre Jongin, porém seus amigos falavam sobre Park e Kim muito mais que ele. Ultimamente o moreno vem pensando em Jongin muita mais do que ele falava ou reclamava diariamente.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo não tinha percebido mas Kim Jongin tinha um grande efeito sobre si, negativo ou não tinha. Não sabia como mas ele tinha que terminar os exercícios de sociologia sozinho.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Soo hyung? ㅡ o moreno, a voz infantil e se virou para a porta e viu o menininho parado ao lado dela. ㅡ Tô entrando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que foi Seungsoo? ㅡ Kyungsoo sorriu vendo o pequeno sentar na cama. ㅡ Quer me perguntar alguma coisa né?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Sim eu quero! ㅡ A pequena figura sorriu. ㅡ Por que o Jongin hyung não veio hoje?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ele não vai mais vir tá Seung. ㅡ Do disse calmo se virando novamente. ㅡ Aquilo foi só uma visita normal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Mas ontem o hyung disse que voltaria ㅡ Seungsoo se justificou apoiando o rosto nas mãoszinhas pequenas. ㅡ, ele disse que iria te ver outra vez.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah sério? ㅡ Do riu, ele iria matar Jongin, ele iria estrangular o pescoço daquele filha de uma mãe. ㅡ Eu vou falar com ele.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>O garoto dos cabelos escuros pegou o telefone e mandou uma mensagem a Minseok ㅡ Só para avisar que ele estava prestes a matar alguém, e era o dever de Kim como melhor amigo dele tirar Kyungsoo da cadeia. ㅡ e logo depois mandou uma para o idiota do Jongin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Soo😻:</b>
  </p>
  <p>Você deveria parar de dizer asneiras ao Seungsoo. Seu imbecil! ⠀✈ <strong>[15:09]</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Desligue o telefone e disse a Seungsoo que o avisaria se Jongin respondesse ㅡ Kyungsoo tinha que parar de mentir para Seungsoo. ㅡ, querendo ou não o moreno tinha mandado outra mensagem a Kim.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Não se passará cinco minutos e a resposta já havia chegado. </p>
  <p><strong>Kim Jongin</strong> :</p>
  <p>                                  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Nem disse nada ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀✈ <strong>[15:09]</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Imbecil era isso que era Jongin, um imbecil completo sem escrúpulos que Se pudesse já o tinha assassinado. Kyungsoo mal enviar uma mensagem e ele já tivera respostas</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Soo😻: </b>
  </p>
  <p>Por que disse a ele que você iria voltar, quando você não vai? Ele é só uma criança, acredita em tudo que dizem a ele.⠀✈ <strong>[15:11]</strong></p>
  <p> <b>Kim Jongin:</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p><b></b>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Tudo isso é saudade bebê? ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀✈ <strong>[15:11]</strong></p>
</div><p>
  <b>Soo😻: </b>
</p><p>Morre Jongin.⠀✈<strong>[15:11]</strong></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo desligou o telefone e voltou a se concentrar nos exercícios de odiados de sociologia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun estava na frente de sua casa quando viu o garoto alto aparecer na esquina, ele sorriu para o orelhudo e acenou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Yeol! Oi. ㅡ o garoto com os cabelos azuis tinha de confessar que a diferença de altura entre eles era assustadora.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Oi Baek, desculpa e demora ㅡ O garoto alto sorriu envergonhado, ele só tinha tamanho. ㅡ, eu acho que me perdi umas duas vezes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eu deveria ter te esperado na frente da sorveteria ㅡ o garoto disse começando a andar. ㅡ Desculpa Yeol.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Tudo bem, eu sou meio burrinho mesmo. ㅡ O rapaz de cabelos brancos fazendo gracinha. ㅡ Mas enfim, você está bem Baek? Como anda a escola?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah bem, o clube audiovisual é um todo vapor e eu melhorei muito em biologia! ㅡ Park sorriu ao notar a animação do garoto. ㅡ E você, como está?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ No geral bem, não tenho do que reclamar. ㅡ o garoto disse rindo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Byun gostava da forma que podia manter uma conversa com Chanyeol, geralmente ele saia com garotos e eles nem perguntavam como ele estava, Park era diferente e Baekhyun gostava disso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Sabe Baek, eu achei bem estranho o convite. ㅡ não teve um pelo corpo do garoto baixinho que não havia se arrepiado. ㅡ Sei lá nós não nos falávamos muito e-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Desculpe se eu fui inconveniente ㅡ o garoto parou de andar e suspirou. ㅡ, se você quiser podemos só cancelar-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. ㅡ Chanyeol voltou a andar. ㅡ Eu gostei ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah, então ... ㅡ Baekhyun sorriu envergonhado, Park Chanyeol acabará de fazer um milagre, deixar o cara de pau do Byun com vergonha. ㅡ ... vamos continuar andando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Não demorou muito até que os meninos chegassem à sorveteria. Eles trocaram muitas palavras no caminho, conversaram sobre tudo e mais um pouco. O encontro mal encontro e já estava sendo ótimo, Baekhyun achou adorável o fato de que Chanyeol andava um pouco atraente de si só para não acabar batendo em si enquanto movia suas mãos. ㅡ outro fato que Baekhyun achou adorável foi uma forma exagerada que o outro gesticulava, era até mais exagerada que o próprio Byun. ㅡ Chanyeol revelou uma grande criancinha animada.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eles sentaram bem no meio de estabelecimento, na opinião do azulado era muito melhor tomar sorvete lá, você podia ver e ouvir tudo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Você é um baita de um fofoqueiro. ㅡ Chanyeol brincou arrancando uma falsa expressão ofendida.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Aprendi tudo isso com Minseok ㅡ Baekhyun sorriu. ㅡ, ele não presta, eu também não. Só juntamos qualidades.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eu não acredito que ouvi isso. ㅡ a garoto riu desacreditado. ㅡ Minseok parece ser uma boa pessoa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ele é, um pouco inconveniente as vezes ㅡ Os dois adolescentes compartilharam outra risada. ㅡ, mas é uma ótima pessoa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Você também Bico ... ㅡ o orelhudo disse olhando agora diretamente para o garoto de cabelos azuis. ㅡ ... você também é uma ótima pessoa, e você parece um algodão doce ambulante.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ei! Quem disse que eu pareço um algodão doce? ㅡ o baixinho deixará um tapa leve no braço de Chanyeol. ㅡ Informação sem escrúpulos!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah ok, nada de te comparar com algodão doce. ㅡ o garoto alto disse levantando como mãos em sinal de paz. ㅡ Mas falando no Minseok, não é ele ali?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ali onde? ㅡ Baekhyun perguntou olhando na direção onde o garoto alto apontará. ㅡ Sim é ele lá sim e-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Vamos cumprimentar ele? ㅡ Chanyeol disse levantando da cadeira, porém Baekhyun o puxou de volta. ㅡ O que foi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Calma, eu quero ver o que ele tá fazendo aqui. ㅡ O azulado disse se virando outra vez.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Talvez tomando sorvete? ㅡ o outro rapaz respondeu como se fosse óbvio, porque realmente era.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Shii! Eu quero saber quem ele veio encontrar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun sabia muito bem que era Minseok, agora o outro garoto ao lado dele era difícil de ver pelo rosto coberto parcialmente com o boné. Porém havia algo que denunciava quem era ali, o nariz enorme e em um formato bonito, Oh Sehun! Era definitivamente o amigo insuportável do Jongin, e espera ..? O Jongin também estava lá junto do Jongdae e do Junmyeon? O que diabos estava fazendo lá juntos?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que eles estão fazendo? ㅡ Baekhyun se perguntou agora já sentado direito na cadeira. ㅡ Vem Yeol, não podemos deixar eles nos verem, tá legal?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que você tá aprontando Baek? ㅡ O outro sorvete de bobo. ㅡ Vamos tomar sorvete em outro lugar?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Não o sorvete daqui é o melhor ㅡ Park o encarou confuso, mas que? ㅡ, pagamos o sorvete e vamos embora, algo tá rolando e é algo forte!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ E se eles só saíram juntos? ㅡ Chanyeol abriu uma carteira e incorporou algumas notas indo em direção ao caixa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eles nem são amigos Yeol. ㅡ Baekhyun pegou os potinhos de sorvete e deu um a Chanyeol. ㅡ Eles estão armando alguma coisa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun disse dando uma colherada em seu sorvete, estava errado e ele iria descobrir o que era.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Encontro suspeito.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Baekhyun passou o dia pensando em como seria o tal encontro, e estava animado. Chanyeol parecia ser alguém legal e era muito bonito, <em>tipo muito mesmo. </em>Byun encontrou o orelhudo no corredor que só o comprientou com um sorriso. Baekhyun queria morrer, meu Deus do céu que sorriso!</p><p>O garoto de cabelos azuis se condenou mentalmente por não ter agarrado aquelas bochechas e largado um beijão nos lábios rosinhas de Park.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>O dia escolar tinha sido um saco, e quem mais sofreu foi Kyungsoo que ouviu os nomes "Chanyeol" e "Jongdae" tantas vezes. Do achava que ele falava de mais sobre Jongin, porém seus amigos falavam sobre Park e Kim muito mais que ele. Ultimamente o moreno vem pensando em Jongin muita mais do que ele falava ou reclamava diariamente.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo não tinha percebido mas Kim Jongin tinha um grande efeito sobre si, negativo ou não ele tinha. Do não sabia como mas ele tinha que terminar os exercícios de sociologia sozinho.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Soo hyung? ㅡ o moreno ouviu a voz infantil e se virou para a porta e viu o menininho parado ao lado dela. ㅡ Tô entrando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que foi Seungsoo? ㅡ Kyungsoo sorriu vendo o pequeno sentar na cama. ㅡ Quer me perguntar alguma coisa né?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Sim eu quero! ㅡ A pequena figura sorriu. ㅡ Por que o Jongin hyung não veio hoje?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ele não vai mais vir tá Seung. ㅡ Do disse calmo se virando novamente. ㅡ Aquilo foi só uma visita normal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Mas ontem o hyung disse que voltaria ㅡ Seungsoo se justificou apoiando o rosto nas mãozinhas pequenas. ㅡ , ele disse que iria te ver outra vez.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah sério? ㅡ Do riu, ele iria matar Jongin, ele iria estrangular o pescoço daquele filha de uma mãe. ㅡ Eu vou falar com ele.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>O garoto dos cabelos escuros pegou o telefone e mandou uma mensagem a Minseok ㅡ Só para avisar que ele estava prestes a matar alguém, e era o dever de Kim como melhor amigo dele tirar Kyungsoo da cadeia. ㅡ e logo depois mandou uma para o idiota do Jongin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Soo😻:</b>
  </p>
  <p>Você deveria parar de dizer asneiras ao Seungsoo. Seu imbecil!                                                                               ✈ <strong>[15:06]</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Do desligou o telefone e disse a Seungsoo que o avisaria se Jongin respondesse ㅡ Kyungsoo tinha que parar de mentir para Seungsoo. ㅡ , querendo ou não o moreno tinha mandado outra mensagem a Kim.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Não se passará cinco minutos e a resposta já havia chegado. </p>
  <p><strong>Kim Jongin</strong>:</p>
  <p>                                  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  Nem disse nada  ✈<strong>[15:09]</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Imbecil isso que Jongin era, um completo imbecil sem escrúpulos que se Do pudesse já o tinha assassinado. Kyungsoo mal enviará a mensagem e ele já tivera respostas</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>Soo😻: </b>
  </p>
  <p>Por que disse a ele que você iria voltar, quando você não vai?                                                                                    ✈<strong> [15:11]</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Kim Jongin:</b>
  </p>
  <p><b></b>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Tudo isso é saudade bebê?✈ <strong>[15:11]</strong></p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Soo😻: </b>
</p><p>Morre Jongin.                                                                         ✈ <strong>[15:12]</strong>                  </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo desligou o telefone e voltou a se concentrar nos tão odiados exercícios de sociologia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun estava na frente de sua casa quando viu o garoto alto aparecer na esquina, ele sorriu para o orelhudo e acenou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Yeol! Oi. ㅡ o garoto com os cabelos azuis tinha de confessar que a diferença de altura entre eles era assustadora.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Oi Baek, desculpa a demora ㅡ O garoto alto sorriu envergonhado, ele só tinha tamanho. ㅡ , eu acho que me perdi umas duas vezes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eu deveria ter te esperado na frente da sorveteria ㅡ o garoto disse começando a andar. ㅡ Desculpa Yeol.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Tudo bem, eu sou meio burrinho mesmo. ㅡ O rapaz de cabelos brancos fazendo gracinha. ㅡ Mas enfim, você está bem Baek? Como anda a escola?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah bem, o clube áudiovisual está a todo vapor e eu melhorei muito em biologia! ㅡ Park sorriu ao notar a animação do garoto. ㅡ E você, como está?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ No geral bem, não tenho do que reclamar. ㅡ o garoto disse rindo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Byun gostava da forma que podia manter uma conversa com Chanyeol, geralmente ele saia com garotos e eles nem perguntavam como ele estava, Park era diferente e Baekhyun gostava disso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Sabe Baek, eu achei bem estranho o convite. ㅡ não teve um pelo do corpo do garoto baixinho que não havia se arrepiado. ㅡ Sei lá nós não nos falávamos muito e-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Desculpe se eu fui inconveniente ㅡ o garoto parou de andar e suspirou. ㅡ , se você quiser podemos só cancelar-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. ㅡ Chanyeol voltou a andar. ㅡ Eu gostei...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah, então... ㅡ Baekhyun sorriu envergonhado, Park Chanyeol acabará de fazer um milagre, deixar o cara de pau do Byun com vergonha. ㅡ...vamos continuar andando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Não demorou muito até que os meninos chegassem à sorveteria. Eles trocaram muitas palavras no caminho, conversaram sobre tudo e mais um pouco. O encontro mal começará e já estava sendo ótimo, Baekhyun achou adorável o fato de que Chanyeol andava um pouco afastado de si só para não acabar batendo em si enquanto movia suas mãos. ㅡ outro fato que Baekhyun achou adorável foi a forma exagerada que o outro gesticulava, era até mais exagerada que o próprio Byun. ㅡ Chanyeol se mostrou uma grande criancinha animada.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eles sentaram bem no meio de estabelecimento, na opinião do azulado era muito melhor tomar sorvete lá, você podia ver e ouvir tudo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Você é um baita de um fofoqueiro. ㅡ Chanyeol brincou arrancando uma falsa expressão ofendida.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Aprendi tudo isso com Minseok ㅡ Baekhyun sorriu. ㅡ , ele não presta, eu também não. Só juntamos qualidades.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eu não acredito que ouvi isso. ㅡ a garoto riu desacreditado. ㅡ Minseok parece ser uma boa pessoa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ele é, um pouco inconveniente as vezes ㅡ Os dois adolescentes compartilharam outra risada. ㅡ , mas é uma ótima pessoa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Você também Beak... ㅡ o orelhudo disse olhando agora diretamente para o garoto de cabelos azuis. ㅡ ...você também é uma ótima pessoa, e você parece um algodão doce ambulante.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ei! Quem disse que eu pareço um algodão doce? ㅡ o baixinho deixará um tapa leve no braço de Chanyeol. ㅡ Informação sem escrúpulos!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ah ok, nada de te comparar com algodão doce. ㅡ o garoto alto disse levantando as mãos em sinal de paz. ㅡ Mas falando no Minseok, não é ele ali?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Ali onde? ㅡ Baekhyun perguntou olhando na direção onde o garoto alto apontará. ㅡ Sim é ele lá sim e-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Vamos cumprimentar ele? ㅡ Chanyeol disse levantando da cadeira, porém Baekhyun o puxou de volta. ㅡ O que foi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Calma, eu quero ver o que ele tá fazendo aqui. ㅡ O azulado disse se virando outra vez.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Talvez tomando sorvete? ㅡ o outro rapaz respondeu como se fosse óbvio, porque realmente era.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Shii! Eu quero saber quem ele veio encontrar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun sabia muito bem que era Minseok, agora o outro garoto ao lado dele era difícil de ver pelo rosto coberto parcialmente com o boné. Porém havia algo que denunciava quem era ali, o nariz enorme e em um formato bonito, Oh Sehun! Era definitivamente o amigo insuportável do Jongin, e espera..? O Jongin também estava lá junto do Jongdae e do Junmyeon? O que diabos estavam fazendo lá juntos?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que eles estão fazendo? ㅡ Baekhyun se perguntou agora já sentado direito na cadeira. ㅡ Vem Yeol, não podemos deixar eles nos verem, tá legal?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que você tá aprontando Baek? ㅡ O outro perguntou sorrindo bobo. ㅡ Vamos tomar sorvete em outro lugar?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Não o sorvete daqui é o melhor ㅡ Park o encarou confuso, mas que? ㅡ , pagamos o sorvete e vamos embora, algo tá rolando e é algo forte!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ E se eles só saíram juntos? ㅡ Chanyeol abriu a carteira e pegou algumas notas indo em direção ao caixa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eles nem são amigos Yeol. ㅡ Baekhyun pegou os potinhos de sorvete e deu um a Chanyeol. ㅡ Eles estão armando alguma coisa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Baekhyun disse dando uma colherada em seu sorvete, algo estava errado e ele iria descobrir o que era.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Maldito seja o locutor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Kyungsoo acordará de mal humor. O dia já não tinha começado bem, e tudo que ele podia fazer era levantar para ir a escola. Infelizmente ele estava em idade e escolar e era obrigado a frequentar aquele local ㅡ que se fosse trancado viraria um hospício e se fosse coberto virava circo. ㅡ, pelo menos a comida era de graça e tinha um gosto diminuir <em>.</em></p><p>Felizmente ter o cabelo ralo o dava alguns privilégios ㅡ Do afirmava que a beleza que ele carregava também trazia. ㅡ, passou a mão ajeitando os fios para o lado. E claro que ele colocaria uma camisa tão famosa de flanela xadrez, como Sehun havia dito ele ficava lindo naquela peça.</p><p>Minseok achou hilário o fato de que Kyungsoo se mostrava cada vez mais um nerd clichê de filmes americanos. ㅡ a única diferença é que Do mandava todo mundo ir aos quintos dos infernos se precisasse, ele não precisava de uma transformação e um namorado lindão para isso. ㅡ Kyungsoo acha aquilo do ridículo.</p><p>ㅡ Minseok isso nem faz sentido. Eu sou lindo ㅡ O garoto disse incrédulo ㅡ, nerds de filmes americanos são estranhos e tem espinhas por todo rosto.</p><p>ㅡ Você é tão chato, me deixe sonhar com o seu namorado jogador de futebol americano alto e bonito. ㅡ Minseok soltou um suspiro. ㅡ Seria lindo!</p><p>ㅡ Você é um babaca. ㅡ Do soltou e sorriu. ㅡ Vamos aos armários, preciso pegar meu livro de ciências.</p><p>ㅡ Eu sempre digo para você não deixar suas coisas aqui ㅡ Minseok começou começando a andar. ㅡ, esses armários são tão vagabundos que é simples de colocar qualquer coisa e tirar qualquer coisa deles. Contanto que você tenha um grampo de cabelo.</p><p>ㅡ Você tem um grampo de cabelo ai? ㅡ Faça indagou recebendo um não como resposta. ㅡ Foi o que eu imagino, se você não tem eu fico despreocupado.</p><p>ㅡ Para quem acordou de mal humor você tá excelente! ㅡ Kim exclamou forçando uma expressão irritada. ㅡ Engraçadão.</p><p>ㅡ Não seja tão mesquinha, foi apenas uma piada. ㅡ O moreno disse abrindo o pequeno cubículo de metal. ㅡ Está vendo não tem nada faltando e nem ... <em>nada a mais?</em></p><p><em>ㅡ</em> O que é isso Soo? Uma carta de amor? ㅡ Minseok disse um tanto quanto alto chamando atenção de algumas pessoas em volta.</p><p>ㅡ Cala a boca Minseok! ㅡ Kyungsoo mandou desferindo um tapa no outro garoto. ㅡ Da próxima vez usa um microfone. <br/>Não melhor, usa os auto-falantes da escola.</p><p>ㅡ Desculpepa, <em>senhor recatado. </em>ㅡ Kim disse em um tom de deboche. ㅡ Afinal de contas o que é isso?</p><p>ㅡ Me deixe abrir, senhor apressado? ㅡ Abriu o envelope já esperando uma brincadeira boba. ㅡ Mas que droga? É uma carta mesmo.</p><p>ㅡ É só você ler, <em>espertão. ㅡ</em> Minseok disse como se fosse óbvio.</p><p>ㅡ Nossa, como você chegou a essa conclusão, Sherlock Homes? ㅡ o garoto pedido ironicamente. ㅡ Me deixe ler essa merda logo.</p><p>Minseok não respondeu nada deixando Kyungsoo se concentrar no papel. A caligrafia gravada no papel era desconhecida pelo garoto e isso era o que mais o assustava. Faça todas as palavras e quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao terminar.</p><p>
  <em>“Corujinha, </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Oi Kyungsoo, como está? Bem você </em> <em>não </em> <em>vai </em> <em>responder </em> <em>. Sou </em> <em>eu </em> <em>, o locutor.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Vim </em><em>te </em><em>propor um </em><em>desafio </em><em>, mas nele há regras e </em><em>punições </em><em>, certo? Você também não </em><em>tem </em><em>o direito de </em><em>dizer </em> <em>não </em><em>!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Temos nada mais nada </em> <em>menos </em> <em>que </em> <em>exatamente </em> <em>dois meses </em> <em>faltando </em> <em>para o baile e </em> <em>consequentemente </em> <em>o fim das </em> <em>aulas </em> <em>. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>E </em><em>eu </em><em>sei que você ainda </em><em>não </em> <em>tem </em><em>um </em><em>par </em><em>, mas eu resolvi isso para você. Agora você tem um par, Jongin, você o conhece não é, </em><em>Soo </em><em>?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>O desafio? Você descobrir quem eu sou Kyungsoo, só isso </em><em>nada </em> <em>mais </em><em>. Se você descobrir te livro disso, se você não descobrir terá que ser o acompanhante do Jongin. Entendeu como se </em><em>joga </em><em>?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>No </em><em>envelope </em> <em>também </em><em>tem uma </em><em>foto </em><em>. Para que? Bem é </em><em>só </em><em>uma garantia caso você não </em><em>jogue </em><em>, </em><em>como as </em><em>cópias </em><em>dessas fotos serão a decoração principal </em><em>de </em><em>todos </em><em>os nossos murais na </em><em>próxima </em> <em>segunda </em><em>, </em><em>achou </em> <em>divertido </em><em>?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Não é uma ameaça nem um aviso, é </em> <em>apenas </em> <em>uma regra.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>o tempo está passando. </em> <em>                                                         Boa sorte Soo!    </em> <em>Ass: Seu tão querido, Locutor da </em> <em>rádio </em> <em>.</em><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>[...]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo estava tremendo, o porquê? A foto citada na carta, uma montagem muito bem feita de si e Jongin juntos, no que parecia ser um momento <em>íntimo </em><em>. </em>Do quase chorou, ele fundou em gritar, mas uma única coisa que ele fez foi fechar os olhos e suspirar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Maldito seja o Locutor! ㅡ O moreno pigarreou de cabeça baixa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ O que foi Kyungsoo? O que é esta foto? ㅡ Minseok perguntou pegando a carta da mão do outro garoto, lendo o conteúdo dela rapidamente. ㅡ Mas que merda é essa?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ A merda no qual eu me envolvi Minseok. ㅡ o estudante respondeu sorrindo triste. ㅡ Eu estou ferrado, complemente ferrado.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Me deixe ver a foto Então, não deve ser algo tão comum né? ㅡ Kim pediu dando tapinhas leves de conforto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Claro, não é nada de mais ... ㅡ Kyungsoo começou e entregou uma foto no Minseok. ㅡ ... é só a porra de uma montagem que vai entregar a minha reputação.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Minha nossa! Kyungsoo isso é horrível ㅡ O garoto exclamou. ㅡ, porém é de uma qualidade inegável. Parece mesmo que vocês estavam justos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Meu dia não tem como piorar, será que você poderia calar a boca? ㅡ Kyungsoo se arrependerá mentalmente do que havia dito, tinha sim como piorar e aquela voz robótica era um dos jeitos.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Um belo dia não? Quinta-feira chegou e nossos alunos já estão até mais animados. ㅡ Gritos e palmas dos alunos, um bando de idiotas. ㅡ Espero que tenha recebido meu recado <em>Soo.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Desgraçado! </em>Havia tantas pessoas com esse apelido, mas Do sabia que era com ele que o locutor falava, ele sabia disso. Ele guardou o maldito envelope na bolsa e foi para sala. E no final de tudo resolvido o livro de ciências.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><p><br/>Do passado a aula de distraído, a cabeça baixa e a falta de atenção aos professores capacitados Minseok preocupado. Ele havia se abalado tanto assim? Quando o sino tocou Kyungsoo suspirou, enfim um tempo longe das vozes altas, e da professora que insistia em chamar a atenção do pobre Do.</p><p>ㅡ Ei Kyungsoo, está tudo bem? ㅡ Moonbyul perguntou colocando uma das mãos nos ombros do amigo. ㅡ Te achei meio estranho.</p><p>ㅡ Ah sim, está tudo bem Lua. ㅡ O moreno respondeu levantando rápido. ㅡ Vai almoçar comigo e com o Seok?</p><p>ㅡ Pode ser! ㅡ A garota sorriu. ㅡ Você parece meio preocupado, eu e o Seok vamos te animar.</p><p>ㅡ Vamos mesmo! ㅡ O garoto com os olhinhos de gato disse sorrindo bonito. ㅡ Dizem que vai ter <em>bokkeumbap</em> hoje.</p><p>ㅡ Meu Deus como vocês estão animados para comer arroz frito. ㅡ o moreno disse abrindo a porta da sala.</p><p>ㅡ Ai que desânimo hein? ㅡ a moça do sorriso bonito disse fingindo irritação.</p><p>Os dois tagarelas voltaram a falar enquanto Kyungsoo se perguntava porquê não havia visto Jongin ainda, ele havia faltado? Jongdae estava na sala de aula junto com Sehun, mas o garoto da pele dourada não havia aparecido.</p><p>Encha a cabeça de bobagens até ver o garoto bonito no fim do corredor, seu olhar se direcionou aos olhos do outro rapaz e ambos apressaram o passo, um ritmo parecido, ambos sabiam que eles <em>precisavam</em> conversar.</p><p>ㅡ Nós temos que conversar ㅡ Jongin disse ao chegar perto o suficiente para que Do ouvisse. ㅡ, agora.</p><p>ㅡ Sim, nós temos. ㅡ Kyungsoo começou a ficar calmo. ㅡ Porém eu também preciso comer.</p><p>ㅡ Kyungsoo, é urgente! Eu preciso muito falar com você é ter de ser agora. ㅡ Kim voltará a arrumar os fios soltos em um topete.</p><p>ㅡ Olha, Jongin. ㅡ O baixinho disse se aproximando. ㅡ Não podemos falar daquilo aqui, apenas espere.</p><p>ㅡ Eu não acho que seja preciso. ㅡ O rapaz disse em um sussurro. ㅡ Se sairmos agora seria muito estranho ... <em>v </em><em>ocê não acha?</em></p><p><em>ㅡ</em> O que você pretende então, senhor inteligência?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo se aprenderá do que havia perguntado, por que? Porque agora ele estava trancando em uma sala com o Jongin, sem ninguém para impedir o crime que o garoto tanto queria cometer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Vamos direto ao assunto. ㅡ Jongin disse depois de trancar a porta. ㅡ Você também contém a carta?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ E uma foto. ㅡ Kyungsoo adicionou com uma expressão de nojo. ㅡ Eu quero matar quem fez aquilo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Aí está, quem foi? ㅡ Kim questionou cruzando os braços. ㅡ Nós não sabemos e nem podemos descobrir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Jongin, eu não vou a baile nenhum. ㅡ O moreno disse ignorando a fala do garoto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ E a minha reputação? A foto vai estragar tudo. ㅡ Jongin gritou irritado.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eu não me importo com isso. ㅡ Do disse simples.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Você deveria estar honrado de poder ir ao baile comigo. ㅡ O garoto imaginou suspirando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eu estou sendo obrigado Jongin! ㅡ Faça gritou levantando da cadeira. ㅡ Eu nem aguento olhar para a sua cara!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ E o nós vamos fazer sobre isso? ㅡ Kim perguntou mais calmo dessa vez.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Descobrir quem é Jongin! E esconder aquela maldita foto. ㅡ O garoto baixinho disse colocando as mãos na cintura.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Não acho que esconder seja o suficiente, queime ela. ㅡ Jongin propôs pegando um papel do bolso. ㅡ Vamos comparar nossas cartas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eu não estou com a minha aqui. ㅡ O moreno pigarreou pegando a folha das mãos de Jongin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo quis chorar, mas a vontade de rir daquilo tudo foi maior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" <em>Olá Jongin,</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Como </em> <em>vai </em> <em>malandrão? </em> <em>Bem </em> <em>, eu </em> <em>não </em> <em>me </em> <em>importo </em> <em>. Você já sabe que só </em> <em>faltam </em> <em>dois meses </em> <em>para </em> <em>o fim das aulas não é?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Vim te chamar para uma </em> <em>brincadeira </em> <em>, sim eu sei que você adora um </em> <em>jogos </em> <em>. Creio que </em> <em>você </em> <em>ainda </em> <em>não </em> <em>tem acompanhante para o baile?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Sabe o Dodo? Sim o Kyungsoo, o </em> <em>garoto </em> <em>baixinho, </em> <em>enfim </em> <em>. Ajude </em> <em>ele </em> <em>, ou você terá de </em> <em>dançar </em> <em>valsa com </em> <em>ele </em> <em>no </em> <em>baile </em> <em>.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Lembrando que </em><em>você </em> <em>não </em><em>pode recusar, uma foto no seu </em><em>envelope </em><em>é </em><em>só </em><em>para você saber que eu </em><em>não </em> <em>gosto </em><em>de brincar sozinho.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Ajude o </em> <em>meu </em> <em>pequeno Soo!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>O </em> <em>tempo </em> <em>está </em> <em>passando </em><em>                                                        Boa sorte Jongin!   </em><em>Ass: Seu </em><em>tão </em><em>querido, Locutor da </em><em>rádio </em><em>. "</em><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ A sua é ainda mais ridícula que a minha, oh Deus o que eu fiz para merecer isso? ㅡ Kyungsoo entregou uma carta ao outro garoto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Eu também não sei, mas vamos ter que resolver. ㅡ Kim terminou levantando da cadeira. ㅡ E Kyungsoo, não use mais essa camisa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div><p>Kyungsoo chegou em casa depois de muito lutar contra os questionamentos de Minseok. Claro que todo melhor amigo de respeito iria ficar preocupado por Kyungsoo ter ficado vários minutos trancando com ninguém menos que Kim Jongin, a pessoa que queria ㅡ beijar ㅡ socar mais que tudo. Minseok por usa vez também queria saber se poderia guardar a foto.</p><p>ㅡ Ah isso vai me deixar louco! ㅡ O garoto estava inquieto, não conseguiu jantar e nem mesmo tentou fazer a lição de casa. ㅡ Eu não consigo mas parar de pensar no idiota do Jongin! Nem na porcaria da foto.</p><p>O jovem olhou para o bolso da mochila e logo se lembrou, a foto ainda estava inteira. O desespero surgiu, ele em uma casa com dois irmãos mais novos e uma mãe inxirida, tudo isso mais aquela foto só tinha um resultado:</p><p>Desastre!</p><p>Não tardou em pegar a tesoura e destruir completamente a foto. ㅡ Só não o seu rosto, ele achou um pecado desfigurar a si mesmo. ㅡ Cada pedaço era um pouco do ódio de Kyungsoo que desaparecia. Se do descobrir quem foi o idiota que fez aquela montagem ele iria quebrar cada osso do corpo dele, não importa quem fosse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ele notificação um aviso no <em>k </em><em>akaotalk</em> e já esperava que fosse Jongin para deixar ele ainda mais estressado, mas não era também não era o Minseok, por mais que isso seja quase impossível. ㅡ, era um usuário desconhecido. O que fez Kyungsoo xingar alto. Até isso o locutor havia conseguido?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> <strong>+82 ****** ****</strong></p>
  <p>Vi que você falou com o Jongin Soo. Que bom, que vocês toparam, seria tão chato ter de acabar com uma brincadeira                                                                                   ✈ <strong>[20:33]</strong></p>
  <p>Eu tenho um presentinho. Notei que o Jongin gosta muito de observar você                                                                         ✈ <strong> [20:34]</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tem uma foto que mostra isso bem, então eu não fiz nada que eu não devesse                                                                      ✈  <strong>[20:34]</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Imprimi algumas cópias, você se importa? Acho que não né? * imagem jpeg *                                                                        ✈ <strong>[20:35]</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo nunca ficou tão <em>puto</em> quanto ele está agora. Ele queria matar o Locutor e queria se matar por ter alguma vez olhado para Jongin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ㅡ Maldito seja o Locutor!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>[...]</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>